The invention relates to input devices typically used in handheld computing devices. In particular, the invention relates to a switch with an integrated microphone aperture. The switch may be a rocker type switch with an integrated microphone aperture for a handheld computer and/or telephony device.
Handheld computing devices, xe2x80x9cpalmtopsxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cpalmheldsxe2x80x9d, personal digital assistants (PDAs), or handheld computers typically weigh less than a pound and fit in a pocket. These handhelds generally provide some combination of personal information management, database functions, word processing, and spreadsheets as well as voice memo recording and telephony functions. Because of the small size and portability of handhelds, strict adherence to hardware constraints, such as input hardware, must be maintained. It is conventional to have buttons or switches on the handheld computer for providing user input to the handheld computer. Further, the buttons may be configured to be used for navigating through application software. Sound input apertures and microphones are conventionally located at some discrete location on the handheld computer housing, if included at all, using precious housing real estate on the handheld computer.
Other conventional implementations of sound input devices for handheld computers include external microphone devices that may be plugged into an electrical connector.
Accordingly, there is a need for a switch with an integrated microphone aperture for a handheld computer. Further, there is a need for an integrated microphone aperture for a handheld computer which does not require an external microphone or require extra housing real estate on the handheld computer.
The teachings herein below extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the above mentioned needs.
An exemplary embodiment relates to a handheld computer. The handheld computer includes a housing, computing electronics supported by the housing, and a display supported by the housing and electrically coupled to the computing electronics. The handheld computer also includes a switch supported by the housing and electrically coupled to the computing electronics. Further, the handheld computer includes a microphone aperture disposed in the switch.
Another exemplary embodiment relates to a rocker switch configured to be used in a handheld computer. The rocker switch includes a first button portion associated with a first button direction and a second button portion associated with a second button direction. The rocker switch also includes a microphone aperture disposed in the rocker switch.
Further, an exemplary embodiment relates to a handheld computer. The handheld computer includes a housing, computing electronics supported by the housing, and a display supported by the housing and electrically coupled to the computing electronics. The handheld computer also includes a switch configured to provide user input to the handheld computer. The handheld computer also includes a microphone aperture disposed in the switch.
Further still, an exemplary embodiment relates to a handheld computer. The handheld computer includes a housing, computing electronics supported by the housing, and a display supported by the housing and electrically coupled to the computing electronics. The handheld computer also includes a first switch configured to provide user input to the handheld computer and a second switch configured to provide user input to the handheld computer. The first switch is adjacent the second switch. The handheld computer also includes a microphone aperture disposed adjacent the first switch and the second switch.